


Yellow Sun's Light

by AmberMoonlight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-atypical violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberMoonlight/pseuds/AmberMoonlight
Summary: There's a new Gem on the loose, and when she heard about the Crystal Gems, she crashed her ship on Earth to get here! Her name is Amber Sun, and she doesn't play well with others. Can Steven convince her the Crystal Gems are worth joining?





	

Beach City, 2 AM

Highway to Hell blasted from the speakers of a stolen sports car as it shot down to Beach City. When the Gem Temple came into view, a lone figure leapt from the speeding car, which kept on going and landed on the beach outside, exploding in a fiery wreck. The figure landed in front of the explosion, and looked up at the temple.

"CRYSTAL GEMS!" The figure's female voice yelled.

Inside the house, Steven woke up when he heard the explosion, and screamed. "Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl!" He yelled, falling off his bed and landing on the ground. He got back up and ran outside, seeing a small figure about his size in front of a burning car wreck. "Huh?" He wondered.

He jumped and floated down, the Crystal Gems jumping and landing before him, and they saw the figure before them.

She was about Steven's height, only a few inches taller. She had blonde hair and normal-colored human skin, her hair in a ponytail. She wore a purple headband, a purple shirt, a black jacket, black jorts with white spiked pockets long enough to be seen, and leather boots. She stared at them

"Uh... hello!" Steven said nervously. "Is that your car?"

"Not anymore." The girl said with a grin, looking back with a smile. "Anyway, I heard this is the site of Rose Quartz's rebel group. Where's your leader?"

"Me." Garnet said.

"What, is Rose too important to speak to new recruits like me?" She asked.

"Recruits?" Steven asked.

The blonde girl untied her bandana and tied it around her right arm, then moved her hair out of the way.

"No way!" Steven yelled happily while the others gasped.

A yellow gem was in her forehead, and it eas the same shape as Steven's. "I might look human, but I'm not. Luckily." The girl said happily, shrugging. "I heard you were fighting Homeworld, and I hate homeworld, so I hijacked my ship and dealt with anyone who didn't like our new course. I crashed my ship outside Empire City, but I escaped and came here."

"How?" Steven asked.

"I'm fast." The girl said happily. "Now check out these babies!" She dug her hands into her pockets and pulled them out, streams of Peridot, Quartz, and Jasper gems of assorted colours, pouring out of her pockets and onto the sand.

Some of them started to reform, and the Crystal Gems quickly rushed forward and bubbled them all while the girl watched.

"Well, you certainly have a lot of Gems... but about the Rose thing..." Pearl began.

"Rose is dead." Steven said sadly.

"Oh. Well that sucks balls." The girl said, and looked around. "Where are the others?"

"We're all that's left." Garnet said.

The girl looked at Garnet. "That sucks. So, big girl, what's our next move?"

Amethyst grinned and Pearl gasped. "If you call me that again, your next move will be getting thrown to Canada." Garnet said in irritation.

The girl grinned. "What's that, big girl? You think you can take me with those big meaty claws?"

Garnet stepped forward. "Wait!" Steven yelled. "Don't hurt her!"

"Yes, fatty, listen to the fat kid!" The girl taunted.

"Hey!" Steven replied.

"Fatty fat fat fat, fat fat fat!" The girl taunted.

Garnet summoned her bigger fists and grit her teeth, and the girl vanished in a puff of air.

Steven looked around to see where she'd gone, and noticed something, pointing at Garnet. "Garnet, your butt!" He yelled.

She looked back at her butt, and frowned. White marks were now on her body, like they'd been painted on with white paint. A target had been painted on her back, "Fisting" had been her left fist and "high impact sensual violence" had been painted on her right, and "This space to rent" had been painted on her butt. Pearl made a noise of rage and Amethyst laughed. "That girl is in a lot of trouble."

"Hey, want to hear a joke?" The girl asked, reclining on top of Garnet's head. She grabbed, but she wasn't there any more.

She reappeared behind Steven, and Steven suddenly had a dead cat in his hands. Shocked, he screamed and dropped it. "A gem hears about the Homeworld Rebellion and wonders if this means she can finally crush the Diamonds. The gem throws away the life she had as one of Yellow Diamond's top enforcers, marks herself for death, tells Yellow Diamond herself to suck my dick, and goes to Earth!"

The girl appeared behind Pearl, who was now suddenly stuck in Amethyst's pants, struggling to get out. "But it turns out the Crystal Gems lost their leader and everyone else, except for a reincarnated Rose, some Pearl, the world's smallest Quartz, and the tiniest fusion I've ever seen."

The girl appeared on the burning car's bonnet, not caring about the dying flames. "Did you get the joke? It's my life! I'm the joke, and so is everything else!"

A Red Eye came down from the sky, looking for the girl. Grinning, she mooned it while Pearl summoned her spear and shot at it. "Get down!" Garnet yelled, stretching her arm and pushing the butt-waving girl off the car.

"Oh, please." The girl said, pointing at the ocean and swinging an arm at the Red Eye, pulling a block of earth out of the ground and slamming it on the machine. The girl snapped her fingers and it became a statue of her waving her butt at the ocean, the rest of the rock falling away.

"You can control earth?" Steven asked in surprise.

"I control the horizontal, and I control the vertical." She replied.

"Huh?" Steven asked.

Garnet grabbed the girl, and started to squeeze. She wasn't impressed, or even a little hurt. "It's fancy-talk for 'This whole continent goes underwater in less than a minute if you don't let me go, big girl."

Garnet stopped, as if her Future Vision showed her this future, and all the people this would kill. It showed her the future where she squeezed harder, but couldn't squeeze hard enough to poof the girl, only hard enough to annoy her. She dropped the girl, and walked away.

"The millions that could have just died but didn't thank you!" The girl yelled to her, and laughed as she got up.

"What's your name?" Steven asked.

"Amber. Amber Sun." The girl said with a smile, vanishing in a puff of air.


End file.
